


A Many Roads Christmas

by FoxRafer



Series: Many Roads [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was curious what I would find looking for images for "Christmas" and "New Zealand" and found the gorgeous <a href="http://www.hickerphoto.com/new-zealand-christmas-tree-pohutukawa-trees-maitai-bay-karikari-peninsula-east-coast-north-island-16537-pictures.htm"><b>Pohutukawa Tree</b></a> as <a href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metrosideros_excelsa"><b>inspiration</b></a>. Part of the <a href="http://foxyfics.livejournal.com/tag/many+roads"><b>Many Roads, One Journey</b></a> series of ficlets, my VigBean New Zealand road trip. It's also unofficially part of the <a href="http://lotr-step-kids.livejournal.com/"><b>lotr_step_kids</b></a> 12 Days of Christmas.</p><p>In addition to the inspiration pics linked in the header, I wanted to share some <a href="http://www.opotiki.com/data/pohutuka.htm"><b>additional sites</b></a> I found about the <a href="http://www.nzplantpics.com/sfeature_galleries/new_zealand_christmas_tree/pohutukawa_tree.htm"><b>Pohutukawa</b></a>, a lovely picture of <a href="http://www.hickerphoto.com/maitai-bay-beach-north-island-new-zealand-16513-pictures.htm"><b>Maitai Bay</b></a>, and the <a href="http://www.holidayhouses.co.nz/properties/5519.asp"><b>super basic cabin</b></a> I imagine they rented while staying there.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Many Roads Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I was curious what I would find looking for images for "Christmas" and "New Zealand" and found the gorgeous [**Pohutukawa Tree**](http://www.hickerphoto.com/new-zealand-christmas-tree-pohutukawa-trees-maitai-bay-karikari-peninsula-east-coast-north-island-16537-pictures.htm) as [**inspiration**](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metrosideros_excelsa). Part of the [**Many Roads, One Journey**](http://foxyfics.livejournal.com/tag/many+roads) series of ficlets, my VigBean New Zealand road trip. It's also unofficially part of the [**lotr_step_kids**](http://lotr-step-kids.livejournal.com/) 12 Days of Christmas.
> 
> In addition to the inspiration pics linked in the header, I wanted to share some [**additional sites**](http://www.opotiki.com/data/pohutuka.htm) I found about the [**Pohutukawa**](http://www.nzplantpics.com/sfeature_galleries/new_zealand_christmas_tree/pohutukawa_tree.htm), a lovely picture of [**Maitai Bay**](http://www.hickerphoto.com/maitai-bay-beach-north-island-new-zealand-16513-pictures.htm), and the [**super basic cabin**](http://www.holidayhouses.co.nz/properties/5519.asp) I imagine they rented while staying there.

It was called the New Zealand Christmas Tree, blooming vibrant red along the rocky coast almost everywhere they could see along the bay. They climbed up the low ridge of a cove overlooking the blue-green waters and white sands, found themselves equally enamored of the explosion of flowers as they were by the view. The mix of colors across the landscape enlivened their spirits, a fitting backdrop to the easy comfort that surrounded them.

Settled in among the Pohutukawa, Viggo fished out a bag of trail mix as Sean grabbed bottles of water. The heat of the season was still a surprise to their northern temperaments, but a refreshing breeze cooled their skin as they talked. The sun stroked their hair, wrapped warm arms across their backs, and they savored its glory as they basked in each other.

Birds began to chatter from somewhere behind and Viggo shifted, cradled between Sean's legs. They made a mental list of carols they wanted to download and Christmas albums to buy, of how they wanted to decorate their temporarily portable world, how they'd like to celebrate on Christmas day. Mostly they sat in quiet wonder, enjoyed the simple power of their shared life.


End file.
